No puedes negar que Potter es guapo
by Carowl
Summary: Una simple pregunta de su mejor amiga, hará que Lily reflexione seriamente esa cuestión: ¿James Potter le parece guapo? Ambientando durante el sexto año de los Merodeadores y Evans en Hogwarts.


Un pequeño one-shot sobre Lily Evans y James Potter durante su sexto año en Hogwarts.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: todos los nombres, lugares y personajes pertenecen a ****JK Rowling** con excepción de las cosas que no les sean familiares_. _Cualquier parecido con la realidad (o con las imaginaciones de alguien) es mera coincidencia. Esto es un trabajo sin fines de lucro, escrito por una fan y para fans.

* * *

"**_No puedes negar que Potter es guapo_"**

–No puedes negar que Potter es guapo –soltó Alice de pronto, haciendo que Lily levantara la vista de su pergamino de metro y medio donde hacía su tarea de Pociones.

–¿Qué? –inquirió, aunque había escuchado perfectamente.

–Que no puedes negar que James Potter es guapo –repitió Alice, con una sonrisita– por mucho que lo odies, Lil.

–No lo odio –murmuró la pelirroja, intentando volver a su redacción y olvidar a James Potter, que últimamente le provocaba otro sentimiento además del asco… ¿o era en lugar de asco?

–¿Ves? No pudiste negar que es guapo…

–Cállate.

–Sigues sin negarlo.

Lily fulminó a su mejor amiga con la mirada antes de dirigir sus ojos a la esquina más alejada de la Sala Común, donde el autodenominado grupo de los Merodeadores se divertía. Potter y Black gesticulaban y se movían, hablando de Merlín sabe qué pero que provocaba tamañas carcajadas en el pequeño Peter y un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de Remus.

La vista de Lily Evans se demoró unos segundos en Sirius Black; nadie en el universo podría negar que _él_ era guapo. Con esos pómulos altos, el cabello negro, los ojos atentos y la voz seductora. Aunque fuera un pesado de lo peor, Black estaba bastante bien, y todo el Colegio lo sabía, incluida Lily, aunque detestara admitirlo. Pues sí, Black era guapo.

¿Y Potter?

Los ojos de Lily, bastante reacios, decidieron decantar su atención en el mejor amigo de Black: el chico menudo que se contorsionaba junto a él y hablaba con diferentes voces, todas ellas bastante graciosas, a juzgar por las risotadas de Peter.

James Potter no se parecía mucho a Black, a excepción del cabello negro azabache, la piel pálida y la sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Él era más bajito, increíblemente delgado y usaba lentes, además de que era la persona más pesada, engreída y molesta que Lily Evans había conocido en su vida…

Vale, estaba exagerando un poquitín.

Potter _sí _era pesado, un poco menos que Black, aunque pesado al fin y al cabo. Pero también era muy gracioso, no podía negarlo. Muchas veces, Lily había tenido que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada cuando él estaba haciendo o diciendo sus típicas sandeces.

Y también era engreído, pero hasta cierto grado era comprensible. Potter era una de las personas más inteligentes de todo Hogwarts y un excelente jugador de Quidditch, incluso Lily quien no era muy aficionada a ese deporte lo reconocía.

Por último, Potter _también_ era molesto. Sobretodo con ella, debido al asunto "Potter-está-que-se-muere-por-Evans", que había sido oficialmente nombrado por Alice y que le encantaba recordarle cada dos por tres. Sí, James Potter no podía dejar pasar un día sin molestarla, hacerla enfadar y provocarle unas ganas inmensas de volarle la cabeza en mil pedazos. Y sí, en general él no podía dejar pasar un día sin molestar a alguien… o al menos eso hacía los años anteriores, porque ahora que Lily lo pensaba, hacía bastante tiempo que ya no veía a James molestar estudiantes inocentes sin razón.

Bueno, bueno, que eso tampoco era completamente cierto. Potter siempre parecía tener una justificación para sus maldades. La mayoría de las veces era porque "se metían con los Merodeadores" o con "personas importantes para mí, como tú, Evans" como un día había señalado él. Era cierto, y también una de las cosas que más le gustaban… ¿¡gustaban! Lily quería decir "una de las cosas que más _admiraba",_ sí admiraba, de Potter era la manera en que defendía a la gente. Siempre estaba ahí para sus amigos, era confiable y ¡diablos! ¡cómo sabía discutir!

Como aquella vez que la había defendido de Severus cuando él la llamó… _eso._ No quería pensar en Severus.

De pronto, unas risitas mal disimuladas interrumpieron sus reflexiones sobre el comportamiento de Potter y la vez en que su ex mejor amigo la había insultado. Lily parpadeó y se concentró en el mundo exterior, sólo para encontrarse con que los Merodeadores seguían riendo, pero ahora a costa de ella. Black le dio un nada discreto codazo a Potter en las costillas, mientras la señalaba.

–¡Mira, Cornamenta! –se escuchó en toda la Sala Común.

James Potter soltó una última carcajada antes de girar su cabeza y clavar sus ojos castaños en los verdes de Lily. Su mirada se encontró durante una milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que en el rostro de Potter se dibujara una sonrisa y que la cara de Lily se pusiera roja de vergüenza y una sensación extraña apareciera en su estómago.

–Bludgers –murmuró la chica, desviando la vista y clavándola en su redacción de Pociones.

–¿_Qué_, en nombre de Merlín, acaba de suceder, Lil? –escuchó decir a Alice, que parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no reír.

–Nada.

–Definitivamente _algo_ sucedió –insistió su amiga– ¿desde cuándo te pones roja cuando Potter te voltea a ver…? No, mejor aún, ¿desde cuándo te quedas como troll mirándolo por minutos ente…?

–¿Minutos? –gimió Lily, encarando a Alice, que seguía esforzándose por no reír– ¿lo vi por minutos?

Su amiga asintió.

–Bludgers –repitió la pelirroja, sintiendo cómo su cara comenzaba a arder de nuevo.

–Y ahora él, Black, Remus y Peter no pueden dejar de observarte…

–…deberías ir con ellos y dejarme en paz.

–Lil, no te enojes…

–No pasó nada, Alice –la cortó Lily tajantemente– sólo lo estaba viendo para poder contestar a tu pregunta, ¿contenta?

La chica asintió y, por fin, soltó la risotada que estaba aguantándose.

–¡Por tu cara, asumo que no puedes negarlo! –chilló, entre risas.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada antes de dirigirla furtivamente hacia los Merodeadores, que seguían riendo, pero ya no la observaban… a excepción de Potter. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y desencontrar con la misma rapidez que la vez anterior, pero consiguieron que la sensación en el estómago volviera a aparecer.

Una sensación que había experimentado varias veces últimamente cada que Potter le dirigía la palabra…

¿Pero qué era?

Aah…

La comprensión la golpeó como un hechizo aturdidor.

Eran mariposas en el estómago.

Mariposas en el estómago… ¿por James Potter?

¡Era imposible!

Él era un ser engreído, molesto, pesado, idiota… pero también era inteligente, divertido y agradable cuando la ocasión lo requería.

Y por supuesto, se dijo mientras regresaba a su tarea de Pociones, no podía negar que Potter era guapo.

* * *

_Notas finales:_

Es la primer cosa en la vida que publico en ._. esta página me intimida(ba) bastante.

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot sobre cómo iban evolucionando los sentimientos de Lily por James :3 y si os gustó, dejen un review.

Buenas vibras c;


End file.
